Scarred
by daemon-angelus
Summary: Tango Pair. Sanada questions Atobe about 'The Incident'. Oneshot.


**carrot: **motivated by bjont's Tango Pair fics and her (I hope I got your gender right bjont -prays-) constant prompts (read: bribes -cough-) to write this! and er. I got inspired while I was bathing (as always).

first EVER attempt at this (Prince of Tennis, Tango and the kind of pairing, my gosh I suck) so if it displeases anyone, apologies in advance...

Oh crap. I think Sanada and Atobe are kind of OOC in this -cries- erm. Love does weird things to people? -nervous laugh-

This happens after the 'accident' during the movie 'Atobe's Gift'. Yeah after the "BLATANT ATOTEZ MOMENT" as bjont calls it xD

* * *

Sanada Genichirou watched in silence as Atobe poked and prodded at the gauze on his left knee. With a scowl, the Hyotei captain examined the injury in a 360 degree fashion, twisting his head this way and that. The wound was not serious, though Sanada had seen Atobe limping towards the finishing line, one arm draped around Tezuka Kunimitsu's shoulder. The image of them, Atobe selflessly ('_A miracle'_, Sanada noted) shielding the Seigaku buchou with his own body from the falling sign, was enough to irritate the hell out of him. And _that_ was no mean feat. Coupled with the fact that Atobe had feigned indifference and carried on with the Tennis Carnival's activities when the injury obviously hurt angered Sanada even more.

When the carnival had ended, Sanada had insisted on following Atobe back to his mansion, despite the latter's protests that he was fine. Sanada scowled as he remembered spending ten whole minutes repeatedly commanding, not telling, Atobe to sit down and allow him to dress his wound properly. Atobe compiled after he could no longer stand Sanada's nagging and proceeded to prod at the injury after it was covered, if just to show his displeasure at having been ordered around.

After five minutes of surveying, the silver haired teen lost interest and leaned back against the leather couch, a sigh escaping from his lips.

"Are you done?" Sanada spat from the opposite couch, hardly able to mask the irritation in his voice.

"Yes. You can start lecturing now."

Sanada shrugged, tugging at his ever present cap. '_God, it's like that thing is glued to his head or something... Maybe his brain would vaporise in the sun if he doesn't have that disgusting thing on_,' Atobe thought, obviously dissatisfied with his boyfriend's taste. He preferred Sanada without the cap, since it only achieved in shielding those fiercely beautiful mahogany eyes. Plus the fact that the stupid thing jabbed him one too many times in his attempts to kiss his beloved meant Atobe Keigo was not fond of The Cap.

"I have nothing to say," Sanada grumbled sullenly.

Atobe raised an elegant brow. "What? No 'Keigo, how could you be so stupid!' or 'Keigo, you could have been killed!' or 'Keigo, Tezuka isn't worth risking your life over!'?"

The Hyoteian received a steely glare from the Rikkaidai fukubuchou. He smirked, eyes closed in sarcastic satisfaction in knowing he had struck a nerve at the mention of Tezuka. He waited for the barbed response.

"Do you seriously think that way?"

Sanada's hushed tone caused Atobe to snap his eyes open in surprise, grey eyes staring intently at the other. _Stupid cap._ It was shielding Sanada's eyes and the remaining part of his face held the expression of a rock. As always.

"Pertaining to?" Atobe ventured.

A pause. "That it's worth risking your life over Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Atobe lowered his eyes to his left knee. He knew what Sanada was implying. By willingly putting himself in harm's way for Tezuka's sake, did he, perhaps, harbour feelings towards the Seigaku buchou that he was hiding from Sanada? After all, Atobe was not exactly known for being the most selfless person around (though he would never admit it. Ever. It was below him to contest with commoners anyhow.) The Hyotei captain continued studying his knee wordlessly, an intense look of concentration on his porcelain features.

The silence continued for what seemed like eons. Sanada felt like he was being suffocated, seriously considering the thought that Atobe's answer would be 'yes'. Suddenly, Atobe met his gaze, fear clearly evident in those beautiful ash-coloured eyes.

"Ge-Genichirou," Atobe started shakily.

He watched the other's movement carefully, his hardened expression masking his thundering heartbeat. He regretted bringing the topic up, forcing himself to stay seated even though his mind screamed at him to go over and grab the other into an embrace. _He looks so vulnerable, so uncertain... And it's my fault..._

"What if... What if..."

Sanada could hardly contain himself. _What if I love Tezuka, _he imagined Atobe saying. He followed Atobe's outstretched hand as the latter gestured towards his knee.

"What if this... this leaves a scar!"

Sanada sputtered. "What!"

Atobe glared at him, silver eyes boring into him. "Ore-sama is serious, Genichirou. Ore-sama cannot risk any, ore-sama repeats, ANY blemishes or," he visibly shuddered, "scars on this perfect body." Atobe groaned, dismay washing over his chiselled features. "Maybe ore-sama shouldn't have saved Tezuka after all," he muttered darkly, deciding that preserving his perfect image vastly outweighed the possibility of Tezuka losing his life.

Upon hearing this, a small smile tugged at Sanada's lips, mahogany eyes alight with amusement. If there was one thing he knew about Atobe, it was that the Hyotei captain would never avoid a question he deemed important, especially not from Sanada. The sudden change in topic meant Atobe hadn't even seriously entertained the thought of him possibly having feelings for Tezuka. The Rikkaidai regular chuckled, chiding himself for even thinking of Atobe in that way. They were a couple now, and he had to learn to trust Atobe. Fully. No matter how dangerous that sounded to him.

A random cushion struck Sanada in the face. He proceeded to stare incredulously at the boy opposite him. "What the hell- What was that for?!"

Atobe glared at him, not a hint of amusement in his features. "This is no laughing matter, Genichirou. Come, we must settle this at once. Ore-sama can't believe he overlooked the possibility of this lesion leaving a scar." Atobe scrunched his nose in disgust as he said the last word. Getting up swiftly, he grabbed Sanada by the wrist and led the latter out of the room, taking his cell phone out and dialling his personal physician's number. Sanada wordlessly allowed Atobe to lead him on, understanding that the other viewed this as a truly serious matter, whereas most people would be irked at him for acting like this.

The Rikkaidai fukubuchou shook his head. He understood, because this was Atobe Keigo after all.

_His_ Atobe Keigo.

* * *

-faints-

I did it. I hope no one died of boredom reading this. -scans the scene for carnage-


End file.
